


Working Towards a Warmer Place

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold and lonely dreams, and the things we do to escape them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Towards a Warmer Place

Soft, cool sheets enveloped the curled-up hacker, like a nest of cheap, hastily-purchased cotton. His sleeping form shifted and turned for the fifteenth time, further tangling his long, pale legs in the disaster of sheets. In his broken, restless sleep, he felt as though he could hear his own heartbeat resonate through the tranquil, empty darkness.

Even in his dreams, he felt anxious. As if he were continuously grasping at straws that slipped through his hands no matter how hard he held onto them. As if the stifling emptiness were slowly suffocating and pulling him deeper into the darkness that was surely the beginning of a much more vivid nightmare.

Before such despair could solidify, a searing heat abruptly grasped his hip, jerking him out of the crippling void of his dream and into the confined space of a half-unpacked studio apartment. 

Otacon gasped, vision blurry and unfocused. The heavy weight that rested on his hip tightened and spread slightly, and he shifted towards it unconsciously, seeking more of the delicious warmth that was so unlike his barren dreams. He found his movements hindered by the twisted sheets, and snorted his displeasure as he began fighting against the cocoon. 

A low chuckle stilled his erratic movements. 

“Snake,” he breathed, eyes struggling to adjust to the semi-darkness. His partner grunted in acknowledgment as he pulled his hand out from the thicket of sheet – the warmth, Otacon realized – to pull it apart. As the sheets slipped off the bed to greet the hardwood floors, Otacon shivered in his chilly, new-found freedom and pulled himself closer to Snake on the full-sized mattress that had been prearranged for them.

“Oh, god, you're so warm!” Otacon pulled his arms up to rest between him and Snake, pushing himself further against the man and burying his face in the mercenary's neck.

Otacon relaxed as Snake curled his arms around him, pressing him flush against his own muscled, battle-worn body. The smaller man shivered as he recognized the insistent heat that had begun pooling unnoticed in his lower belly. Blood rushed quickly to his face, cheeks burning softly.

A faint smile of amusement brushed Snake's lips, who, of course, never missed a thing. He dragged his hand softly down Otacon's tensed back, the tanned palm coming to a rest on the hacker's butt, courtesies dismissed after long years of sharing a bathroom. Snake squeezed lightly, humming his appreciation as Otacon gasped and pushed his hips against the other man.

Snake responded in kind, grinding their hips together roughly, earning a sharp moan. His eyes fluttered shut momentarily as Otacon began sucking softly on Snake's exposed neck.

Determined not to be outdone, Snake switched to the least subtle tactic he could manage, pulling his hand around to grope unceremoniously at his partner's cock through his thin underwear. His other hand tangled in the engineer's hair and pulled him back slightly, allowing their lips to meet briefly. 

Otacon felt no cold now, only the steadily growing heat fueled by the rough hand on his cock. His spine tingled as he felt Snake's body silently voicing his own desire, pressed against his thigh. Otacon released his partner's neck and sat up abruptly, knocking the insistent hand away from his now fully-hard cock. He wrestled off his briefs and turned expectantly to the soldier, whose eyes flashed in the darkness, watching the pale-skinned man.

Even without his glasses, Otacon easily recognized the look of longing on Snake's face, and despite the number of times they'd been in this situation, he suddenly felt embarrassed. Years of feeling too short, too thin, too scraggly and too-too-many-other-things flooded his head and quickly dampened the burn of his arousal, one of his hands moving quickly to cover himself.

Snake grabbed Otacon's hand before it found its target, immediately sensing the shift in mood. He smirked softly as he took in his lover's appearance – embarrassed and horny never exactly made the most attractive mix. Still, he felt his groin twitch as he slowly pulled Otacon closer to him, trying to catch his eye.

“Hey,” he murmured, “look at me.” He brushed Otacon's hair out of his face and leaned slightly to press their foreheads together. His rough fingers caressed the soft skin of the smaller man's face, curling under his chin and pulling up slightly to bring their lips together once more.

Otacon's eyes shone like silver coins in the moonlight, staring into Snake's mossy eyes with fierce determination. Determination to not slip into self-pity at such a vital moment, and determination to ease the burning pressure that had accumulated in his groin.

Without breaking contact, the engineer stretched to fumble around in the supplies lying next to the mattress until his long fingers wrapped around a thin bottle. He raised his prize to press it against Snake's chest, reluctantly pulling their lips apart, feeling lightheaded from lack of oxygen. Falling back onto the cool pillows, he watched as Snake expertly popped the cap and emptied a generous amount of sweet-smelling lube onto his fingers.

Otacon let out a soft, pained sound as he watched his partner position himself between his legs, pushing them apart gently. He could almost sense Snake's smirk, his eyes busily trained on the other man's erect cock that rose proudly from between his legs, precum beading at the tip. Otacon found himself silently thanking whatever might be responsible for the habit of Snake sleeping naked. Though he was sure that would be problematic, should someone try to break in to their HQ during the night.

Otacon laughed softly at the idea of a stunned intruder dealing with naked CQC.

His mind quickly blanked as Snake firmly but gently pushed his fingers inside his entrance, taking advantage of Otacon's soft gasp to push his tongue inside his mouth, mimicking the movement of his hand.

The smaller man began squirming, groaning his impatience as his cock twitched according to Snake's ministrations. He felt as though pure heat coursed through him, boiling under his skin and pooling deep in his stomach, with such pressure that he was sure he could feel the sheets dampening with his sweat. His fingers dug into the cotton and he hissed softly through clenched teeth as he felt Snake pull his hand away.

Otacon turned his head slightly to keep his partner in view, and watched him fumble with the lube once more to spread it over his dick and – when did he put that condom on? Brows furrowed, Otacon strained to get a better view, hardly hearing Snake's breathy laugh as the he positioned him cock against his partner's entrance. Otacon, feeling the heavy weight of Snake's tip against him, snapped his head up to make eye contact as Snake pushed inside him roughly.

A different kind of suffocation enveloped the hacker, this kind made of hard, slippery muscles moving in tandem with his own wiry frame.

Rough panting, soft moans, and quiet grunts filled the apartment as strong hands wound behind his back, into his hair, pulling him against the nearly unbearable source of heat as they rocked together. Their lips met briefly, Otacon quickly turning his head to the side. Breathing required most of his attention, and he unconsciously studied the chipping paint on the far wall until his eyes fluttered shut as Snake left open-mouth kisses across his collarbone, sucking on spots too precisely pinpointed to be random by any means. The arousal coiling in his groin felt capable of snapping his bones, pressure nearing an unbearable point.

A scarred hand wrapped around Otacon's cock abruptly, pumping roughly in tandem with Snake's increasingly-sporadic thrusts. Otacon's own hands loosened their grips on the sheets to wrap around his partner, using the leverage to lift his hips sharply. His grip immediately faltered as Snake's length firmly pressed against the spot that made Otacon see stars, momentarily blinding him as his head hit the pillows, a half-gasp-half-moan escaping his lips.

He vaguely heard himself keen loudly as he quickly grabbed Snake's hand and arched his back, every muscle tensed as he came, stimulation boiling over to a painful measure.

“Hal,” Snake hissed, his own body snapping taunt against the smaller man as he found his release in a similar, near-painful manner.

Both philanthropists struggled to catch their breath, remaining connected until Otacon began to feel stiff and Snake felt his hips protesting from the excessive movement. Grimacing, the mercenary pulled out of his lover slowly, sitting back on his haunches and releasing a heavy sigh.

Snake felt the empty craving for a cigarette as he disposed of the condom – if throwing it across the room in the general direction of the trashcan counted as proper disposal – and returned his gaze to the nerd he shared his life with. The nerd he loved. 

The corner of Snake's mouth tilted upward as he considered the cliche idea of that. As he softly lowered himself to his designated side of the bed, as not to disturb his already-dozing partner, he worked his arm under Otacon's head, pulling the heavy-limbed body closer to his own.

Burying his nose in thick, curly hair, Snake whispered unheard declarations of love as he felt the warm tendrils of sleep curl over him once more.


End file.
